Gebruikersblog:IJsdroom Vogeltje/Mimi is vermist
Hallo iedereen. Eerst even een kleine leeswaarschuwing. Waarschuwing! Dit blogbericht kan enigszins schokkende onderwerpen bevatten voor sommige onder ons, zoals jongere gebruikers of gebruikers die gevoelig zijn aan extreem dierenleed- en moord. Wens je toch door te gaan, vouw onderstaande tekst dan gewoon uit. Ik wou melden dat mijn vrouwtjeskat Mimi vermist is, alweer. Laatst vonden we haar terug in andermans kast, waar zij 5 dagen voorheen in was gekropen en de mogelijkheid niet had gevonden te ontsnappen.Dat was ongeveer in September. Nu is Mimi alweer vermist, en we hebben iedereen gevraagt om in z'n kasten te kijken natuurlijk. Ze is al ongeveer 2,5 dagen vermist, dus we wachten af. Alleen, toen we een briefje zouden ophangen bij de schoenmaker vertelde hij ons iets schokkends. Volgens hem had er hier in de wijk een man gewoont die vallen zette, katten ving en ze... schokkend genoeg... opat. Dit idee vond ik zo afgrijselijk dat mijn benen meteen begonnen te trillen. Ik was natuurlijk doodsbang, want er zijn deze tijd heel wat katten vermist. Dit gebeurt wel vaker sinds er hier veel katten wonen, maar toch... De man in kwestie werd verplicht te verhuizen! Dit vond ik nog erger, sinds hij 40 tot 50 katten vermoord en opgegeten heeft. Waarom konden ze hem gewoon niet naar de gevangenis sturen? Blijkbaar is hij dus verhuist, maar daar ving, doodde en at hij alle katten ook al op! Dus moest hij wéér verhuizen! En hier stel ik me dan nogmaals de vraag; waarom geeft men hem nog een kans?! Waarom kon hij niet gewoon de bak in vliegen?! De schoenmaker wist niet waarheen de man nu verhuist is, dus hoopte die dat hij niet was teruggekeerd en hij vroeg het zich af. Ik vind het zo sadistisch. Een huisdier is een familielid, en die man moet wel enorme psychische problemen hebben om zoiets aan te richten. Andermans familieleden eet je toch niet op?! Dit is afschuwelijk en als Mimi gewoon ''opgegeten ''is door een man die er totaal geen reden toe heeft, dan weet ik zeker dat ik een psycholoog nodig zou hebben. Het idee dat je lieve, mooie, onschuldige, speelse en jonge kat gewoon en brutaal is gevangen en opgegeten vind ik afschuwelijk. Dit vond ik des te erger sinds er kleine kans was dat Mimi in verwachting is... Ik heb hier bijna geen woorden voor en ik heb tranen in de ogen wanneer ik besef dat een mens zoiets kan doen. Het is niet mijn bedoeling om iemand, wie dan ook te schokeren, maar sinds wat gebruikers hier bekend zijn met Mimi en haar mogen leek het mijn verantwoordelijkheid dit te melden. Maar laten we er ook rekening mee houden dat het slechts een mogelijkheid is. Desondanks heeft deze man bestaan en heeft hij al deze dingen aangericht, en als hij teruggekeerd is en alweer katten zit te vermoorden voor de 3e keer, dan verlies is officiëel mijn vetrouwen in de politie, de rechtbank, wie of wat dan ook. Het spijt me ten zeerste als ik je geschokt heb en je hierover zit te piekeren. Het zou best gemeen zijn om te zeggen dat je dan maar op de leeswaarschuwing had moeten letten, maar ja. De ogen sluiten hiervoor verandert het feit dan ook niet dat zo'n dingen gebeuren, maar onwetendheid maakt soms gelukkig. Sorry, en misschien is een spoilersjabloon onder eventuele "spoilende" comments wel handig. Als de beheerders dit liever weg hebben zal ik dat uiteraard doen en het gewoon op privéchat vertellen aan degenen die het te horen willen krijgen. Groetjes, Avondpootje!!! 16 jan 2018 15:43 (UTC) Categorie:Blogberichten